The Best Christmas
by shimmerinstars
Summary: With Dean cured, Sam planned for months on giving his big brother the best Christmas ever.


****Disclaimer:** **Not mine.

**A/N: **Pre Mid-Season finale. Thanks to Jedisapphire for the beta.

**Summary:** With Dean cured, Sam planned for months on giving his big brother the best Christmas ever.

o0o

"Dean, you have to be here!" Sam insisted loudly. "Its Christmas eve!"

"You don't think I want to be there?" Dean yelled frustrated at the situation. "I didn't plan for my car to break down."

"I know you didn't," Sam quieted, sounding hurt.

"Hey," Dean spoke softly. "I'll be there by Christmas morning."

"Promise?" Sam asked.

"I promise," Dean assured him. "So you decorate and make the place all Christmasy okay."

"Okay," Sam said unable to hide his disappointment.

o0o

Sam already had the tree up and decorated with garland and the little twinkling lights Dean loved. A real tree, a good-sized one, that flooded the Library with its wonderful scent. A Library he had adorned as well with garland, along with holly and bells. Ever since Dean had been cured Sam had put aside a little money when he could, wanting to give Dean a storybook Christmas this year. They would drink hot chocolate and marshmallows with old Holiday classics playing and he and Dean would decorate the tree with actual ornaments he had bought.

But now Sam was decorating the tree alone and trying not to be sad as he knew how fortunate he was to have Dean with him this Christmas. When a few months ago he thought he'd be suffering through it alone.

**o0o**

It was early morning when Dean climbed down the bunker staircase. His eyes widening as he stepped into the Christmas wonderland Sam had turned the Library into. Not missing the gifts under the tree Dean scrambled to check the tag on each, a big smile crossing his face finding they were all for him.

"Hey," Sam stepped into the Library. "You made it."

"I promised my little brother," Dean stood up and moved closer to Sam

Sam smiled growing teary eyed.

"Come here," Dean gestured with his hands.

Sam stepped into his embrace, "Merry Christmas Dean!"

"Merry Christmas Sammy," Dean hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you're here," Sam's voice broke.

Dean pulled back to take his brother by the shoulders. "Sammy," he questioned with his eyes.

"I'm okay," Sam sniffled. Its just when I think..."

"I know. But I'm here thanks to you and take a look at this room, you freaking out did Martha Stewart!"

"Not quite," Sam smiled shyly ducking his head. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it!" Dean smiled widely looking around.

"You hungry?"

"Starving! But first can we," Dean eyed the gifts under the tree.

"Do presents?"

"Go ahead, dig in," Sam watched in loving amusement as Dean was on the floor and tearing into the presents like a kid. One after another with _awesome, wow, _and_ cool_ often heard as he unwrapped classic rock albums, porn magazines , new floor mats for baby, a Christmas gift bag stuffed with his favorite candy, among other things.

"Hey you know Santa left you some things to open too Sammy."

Dean handed a couple of gifts to his brother but held the small rectangle shaped one for last.

After Sam opened them to find his own stash of porn and a shaving gift box set including a nice supply of toiletries, he handed Sam the one he'd been holding and watched intently.

Sam tore off the paper and opened the box to find a silver pen.

"I thought since you like to document everything you should have a nice one or as the stuffy dude at the store called it a _fine writing instrument._

"It's beautiful Dean." Sam took the pen out to get the feel of it. Such a personal and thoughtful gift from his brother, it touched him deeply.

"Comes with refills too," Dean added.

"Thank you," Sam put the pen carefully back in the box. "I love it!"

Dean nodded, soaking in his brother's emotional but positive reaction.

"So how does hot chocolate and cold pizza sound?" Sam asked.

"Sounds great."

"Why don't you put on some Christmas music while I get us our breakfast," Sam suggested.

"Sure," Dean moved to check out the bunker's collection of Christmas albums. Then stopped, "Hey Sammy."

"Yeah," Sam turned around.

"Thank you for all of this! The day has just begun and already its the best Christmas I've ever had!"

Sam answered warmly. "Mine too!"


End file.
